List of stock Goofy sounds
This is a list of vocal sounds (and sometimes lines of dialogue) made by Pinto Colvig for Goofy that appeared in several Goofy cartoons. Goofy holler ("Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hooey!!!") NOTE: The imitation of the sound made by Bill Farmer doesn't count. *''The Art of Skiing'' - Twice; when Goofy hits the ground doing a "shoosh" slide down a mountain, then when he launches from a skiing ramp. First film to use the sound. *''How to Be a Sailor'' - Goofy falls down a trap door while doing a sailor dance. *''Tiger Trouble'' - Twice; when Goofy comes face to face with the tiger, then when Goofy briefly ends up inside the tiger. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - When Goofy and Donald discover the lion inside the cave. *''Crazy with the Heat'' - At the very end when Donald and Goofy ride off into the sunset on a camel. *''The Big Wash'' - Twice; when Goofy falls after Delores pull up the ladder to make him go higher, then when Goofy fall into the pit after the bubble under him popped. *''Tennis Racquet'' - When two of the Goofys get launched from the tennis net into the trophy. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Twice; when Goofy falls down the apartment floors with his barbell, then when he gets flown through his ceiling on the rings. *''How to Be a Detective'' - Goofy falls down the elevator shaft. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - When Goofy realizes he's in the bull's keep. *''How to Sleep'' - When Goofy gets blown out the window by a gust of wind. *''Aquamania'' - Goofy and the octopus get launched from the roller-coaster onto the water. *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' - Jacob Marley (played by Goofy) trips down the stairs. *''A Goofy Movie'' - Heard during the opening title before "Goofy" comes in between "A" and "Movie". *''The Little Engine That Could'' - When Goofy runs to Georgia with the birthday train leaving the roundhouse. *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' *''How to Be a Baseball Fan'' - Goofy gets knocked off of the bleachers by a blimp. *''How to Hook Up Your Home Theater'' - Goofy gets blown into space when his TV explodes. *''Stayin' Cool'' - The Goofy holler is heard when Mickey, Donald and Goofy, in the ice cream truck, go flying. "Wowwhoa!" *''The Whalers'' - Twice, first when Goofy accidentally lights his finger on fire, then when his foot gets caught in the harpoon. *''Goofy and Wilbur'' - Goofy realizes he's running on water, then when he jumps out of the stork's nest and scrambles back onto the tree. *''Goofy's Glider'' - Twice, first when Goofy is about to fly upside-down into the barn and covers his eyes as he does so, then when he falls down the well. *''Baggage Buster'' - Goofy realizes that his head has turned into a goldfish bowl. *''Mickey's Birthday Party'' - Goofy is holding the cake cooked in "volcano heat". *''Saludos Amigos'' - Goofy accidentally sit on his espuelas when he was going after the ostrich in slow motion. *''African Diary'' - Twice, when Goofy gets chased by a rhinoceros. *''Tiger Trouble'' - When Goofy gets chased by a tiger while in the air. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - When Donald and Goofy gets chased by a lion. *''The Big Wash'' - Twice, first when Goofy realizes that Delores is about to sneeze, then when he runs from Delores who sneezes him into the circus wagon. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy is being stretched back into his apartment. *''Hold That Pose'' - Twice, Goofy electrocutes himself, and later when he's running away from the bear at the amusement park. *''Lion Down'' - When Louie poked Goofy in the behind with his sharp claw. *''Home Made Home'' - Goofy saws himself off of a wooden beam. *''Man's Best Friend'' - When Bowser squeezes Goofy's hand after he said "Shake hands". *''Pluto's Christmas Tree'' - Pluto yelps this way when Chip 'n' Dale throw an acorn at him (only the "wow" part is heard). *''Father's Weekend'' - Twice, first when Goofy and Goofy, Jr. were riding the rollercoaster, then when Goofy goes round and round inside the fun house. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - Twice, first when the bull's eyes at Goofy turned red, then when the bull charges at Goofy after he came out from under the piece of fence. *''How to Dance'' - Goofy sinks into the crowd of dancers at the end. *''How to Sleep'' - Twice, after Goofy opens a window releasing a gust of wind, then when the anti-toss-and-turn suit comes off of Goofy after the woman inside the mind slaps him in his mind which causes the mind to explode. *''The Goofy Success Story'' - Goofy (dressed as a moose) is dunked into a water tank. *''Beauty and the Beast'' - The Beast does this when Sailor Moon uses Sailor Moon Kick (only the "wow" part is heard). "Ouch!" *''Lonesome Ghosts'' - Goofy gets his nose caught in a mousetrap. *''Song of the South'' - A slowed-down version is played twice; once when Br'er Fox rips of a piece of Br'er Bear's fur to use on the Tar Baby, and again when Br'er Fox rips the Tar Baby off of Br'er Bear's head. *''Tiger Trouble'' - Goofy laughs and says this while the tiger licks his heel; also when Goofy is chased by a tiger in the bamboo jungle. *''How to Dance'' - When Goofy gets slapped by his "partner" during dance practice; also when Goofy flew into a wall while trying to practice dancing elegantly. *''How to Relax'' - The first time an Egyptian cracks his whip on Goofy as he and other Egyptians haul a cart with a Sphinx on it. Painful yell *''Boat Builders'' - Goofy lands in a barrel full of nails. *''Tiger Trouble'' - Heard when Goofy tries to get away from the tiger to get his gun. *''African Diary'' - Heard when Goofy got chased by a rhino and tickbird as the tickbird was pecking at Goofy's behind. *''Hockey Homicide'' - Heard during the running gag of players Bertino and Ferguson beating each other up. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy is going through his cieling on the rings. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - When the bull is pushing Goofy (holding a piece of fence) into the ground. *''How to Dance ''- Goofy gets electrocuted. *[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Disneyland_Around_the_Seasons Disneyland Around the Seasons] - After Goofy gets burned by his car. "Ow!" *''How to Play Football ''- One Goofy slaps another Goofy on the rear. *''Hello Aloha'' - When Goofy falls off his hammock and onto his painting canvas. *[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Disneyland_Around_the_Seasons Disneyland Around the Seasons] - When Goofy's car spews fire onto Goofy's rear end. "Somethin' wrong here" *''Lonesome Ghosts'' - Goofy suspects that his "reflection" might not be him. *''Goofy's Glider'' - Goofy said this when he's using his binoculars to look at the sky when he's flying upside-down. *''Baggage Buster'' - Goofy said this before he realizes that his head got turned into a goldfish bowl. *''No Sail'' - Goofy notices that Donald is not on the boat with him. *''The Big Wash -'' Goofy notices that his pants are filled with water. *Hold Th''at Pose'' - Goofy sees that he's photographing the bear upside down. "Aagh!" *''Mickey's Trailer'' - Goofy realizes he's not driving the car. *''How to Dance'' - When Goofy is bombarded by a group of jazz dancers. "Whaaaaugh!" *''Mickey's Service Station'' - Reacting to seeing the lift, with Pete's newly-reassembled car on it (and Mickey in the driver's seat), shooting out of the ground and running to catch it. *''Symphony Hour'' - Goofy falls down the elevator shaft. *''How to Play Golf'' - When Goofy bites his fingernails so fast as the golf ball circles around the hole. *''Tiger Trouble'' - When Goofy runs from the tiger while trying to get on his elephant. *''Frank Duck Brings 'em Back Alive'' - Heard after the lion ripped off some of Donald's jungle clothes. *''Tennis Racquet'' - When Goofy's back runs into a rake during the slow motion treatment. *''Hold That Pose'' - When Goofy gets chased by the bear around the end. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - When the bull is pushing Goofy (holding a piece of fence) into the ground. "Whoooooa!" *[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Boat_Builders Boat Builders] - When Goofy gets "kissed" by the wooden mermaid. *[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Goofy_Gymnastics Goofy Gymnastics] - Goofy's barbell falls apart and crushes his fingers. *[http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Disneyland_Around_the_Seasons Disneyland Around the Seasons] - Goofy's car breakd down on Main Street. "Nuh-uh! Not me!" *''Tiger Trouble'' - Delores orders Goofy to hunt the tiger, but he refuses. *''Home Made Home'' - Sawing the board on its end, Goofy realizes he could fall down. "Aaugh! Aah-oh!" *''Boat Builders'' - Heard twice, when Goofy catches the mermaid and after he gets scared by the toot. *''How to Swim'' - When Goofy crashes and sinks in his bathtub. *''The Big Wash'' - Goofy realizes that Delores is about to sneeze again. *''Goofy Gymnastics'' - Goofy bends down but feels a pain in his rear. (only "Aaugh!") *''Home Made Home'' - When Goofy falls with a pulverizer in his back. *''Lion Down'' - Goofy screams this after realizing he is walking in the air. *''For Whom the Bulls Toil'' - Goofy jumps out of his shoes in fear after seeing the bull. *''How to Relax'' - The second time an Egyptian cracks his whip on Goofy as he and other Egyptians haul a cart with a Sphinx on it. See Also *List of stock sounds effects in Disney films (contains a list of the Goofy holler) Category:Lists Category:Sound Effects